Starpups, War for lylat prequel
by Robin-1992
Summary: i'm glad to announce that the plans for this prequel are finally ready. i am doing this now to avoid too many flashbacks in the main story. this is a High-school fic mostly, Starfox style. this will not contain any actual Fox/Wolf, but plenty of innuando
1. Prologue

**Starpups: the War for Lylat prequel**

**Prologue**

**I own an original story. This isn't it.**

**A/N: yes, i'm doing a prequel, and putting the main story on hiatus until this is finished. Saves me about 50 pages of flashbacks, so sue me.**

Wolf was extatic. Never in his life had he thought that they'd let a former gang member into such a place as the Corneria Flight Academy, but here he was. He guessed he should thank his new father, who'd been pulling some strings for him. Then again, if a respected war hero says yes in the press, then who'd say no? And who wouldn't want the McCloud brothers? Yes, Wolf was very content whith what he'd gotten. A father who actually cared, and a brother who he was sure adored him. After all that had been before, he was finally on the right track. This was his time. His chance to redeem himself, and he was not going to blow to his left, his brother walked with him, behind, his father was watching over the mischievous couple.

"I can's believe how huge this place is." Fox said, gawking at the place. "Do you think Bill and Slippy are here too?"

"I think I heard Dad say they're in our year." he replied, looking at Fox's eyes, filled with wonder. "What I wonder myself is if Leon's joining too. I wish I could see him again."

"I'm sure you can someday." Fox said as they walked into the open air stage area, where many other students and parents were gathered. On the stage was a rabbit, gray with age. "So peppy's father still hasn't rolled over?" James commented, "he is really getting old. Especially for a rabbit."

"If my son's team mate would pay attention too, I can begin." the rabbit spoke into a microphone. "Welcome to the cornerian flight academy. Great to see so many of you this year. And looking at the parents I see many old and new faces. First time parents and parents of many who passed through here. This academy has trained pilots for generations, making no difference between gender or race, we have people from all over lylat here learning the arts of flight, but... this isn't a pleasure trip. You will be drilled, tested, and pushed to your limits to prove you got what it takes. Students, look at the person to your left, look at the person to the righ, look at the person in front and the person behind you. By the end of these six years of training, none of them will join you if you proceed in a carreed in the fleet or as a bountyhunter. That is how many flush out because they do not have the will, or the skill, or the ability. I will not keep you any longer on your last day of summer. Get your room keys and your schedules. Your parents will undoubtedly love to help you get situated in your dorms, and for those who want, there is a tour set up of our facilities. Catch you all at the barbeque." and with that, he hopped off the stage.

Wolf looked to his left, where Fox was standing. "you two go on ahead and take that tour," their father said, waving them off, "I got your dorm keys, so I'll start unloading the car, unless you really wanna help with that." James could barely finish speaking or his sons had gone off with the crowd of students. "If only they could stay like this forever." James sighed, heading back to his car, finally picking up a call he'd been getting for the last ten minutes. "Starfox. What? Where'd you find it? No way! I'll come to pick it up in an hour." then he opened the trunk of his car. "Make that two hours"

The moment they joined the tour, Wolf was tackled by an old Lizard friend. "Wolf, where the hell have you been? I missed you, buddy."

"Hey, don't choke my brother, Leon." Fox replied, and Leon quickly let go, looking away as Wolf coughed for breath.

"Nice to see you too, Leon. That plan about forming our own mercenary group still standing?" He asked when he caught his breath.

"Hell yeah." Leon replied, "You interrested too, Foxy boy?"

"Hell yeah" Fox replied, "I practiced, I can snipe through the hole of a coke bottle with a 50 cal."

"So now all we need is piloting skills." Wolf stated, like that would be the easy part. They continued the tour, though the simulator room, the hangar, the hall of heroes, which was a glorified trophy room, and lastly, the main hall again, where Peppy put up lists of who would be in which tutor group. As the borthers scanned the list, they each found their names on the same list, together with Leon Powalski, and three other guys they'd never heard of, some Falco Lombardi, and two guys, Storm and Ice, with no last names given. Lastly, there was a Katt Monroe and a Lucy Hare to round off their group.

Behind them, Peppy grinned. "I wonder... I hope this turns out the way we wanted. It's certainly is a gamble putting all the young talents in one group." He just stood and smiled as they left, before joining Lucy to her new home.

-Wolf's Den building, dorm 501, penthouse-

"Wow, I can't believe he got us the penthouse!" Wolf said, looking around. "It's so big compared to Bill's dorm."

"He's even unpacked some of our stuff. Too bad he didn't stay around though." Fox said, "oh well, not like he could stay and wait for the tour to finish. Now, how about we get ready for that barbecue?"

"I think a certain foxy here could use a shower, cause… we only just got the room, and it already reeks of you everywhere, stinky."

"that's so unfair!" Fox replied, "Just cause your nose is so sensitive you wanna boss me around."

"I believe I saw a jacuzzi." wolf muttered, and fox was off, leaving a trail of clothes as he went, which wolf picked up and tossed in a hamper. "typical"

When he got to the bathroom, fox was standing over the jacuzzi, naked, trying to get the temperature right, His tail swishing happily. "If you do that with others in the house, they might rape you, foxy."

"Yep," Fox replied, "but you won't, right, bro?"

"Never." Wolf smiled, jumping in the hot water as well, enjoying the warmth. "now, this is life. I wonder where dad went off to."


	2. Chapter 1

**Starpups: the War for Lylat prequel**

**chapter one**

**I own an original story. This isn't it.**

Washed, dried, and smelling of the same shampoo, they got dressed in their flight academy uniforms, Fox with blue details, and wolf with red details. They traded scarves as they did so.

As they got out of the apartment again, they could smell the fresh meat of the barbeque drifting in already. Wolf deliberately kept his mouth shut to keep from drooling, while fox kept raving about how he loved their new place, getting the occasional hum or grunt as a reply, knowing perfectly well what Wolf was agreeing and disagreeing with.

They got themselves a quiet spot which was quickly filled with noise when Bill, Leon, Katt, and Lucy joined them. They were happily chatting, occasionally one or two getting up for a bite of food. They were joking around like it was middle school all over again, while Wolf asked everyone what they'd like from the barbeque, and got up to get it.

While wolf patiently stood in line, two foxes, one an arctic with a slender build, the other a desert fox, with a body musculature that should not be possible on a fox their age. "Hey guys" the sand colored fox said, "mind if we join you? I'm Storm, and this is my brother Ice. He's a quiet guy."

"You talk too much, Storm." Ice interrupted, "I am quiet, cause I prefer to listen and to learn, over sharing my opinions. I'm an analyst and knowledge gatherer. I've come here to learn the basics of flying and combat. Storm here already freelances as a mercenary."

"Back up a little, can you show us the kind of stuff you do, Ice?" Fox asked, as the entire table shifted their attention from the big fox to the small one.

"Sure." Ice said, grabbing a device no larger than a comlink, and pressed a few buttons, before reading out. "Fox McCloud, son of James McCloud and Vixy Reignard, age 15, kid brother to Wolf McCloud. Sleeps in one bed with his brother at all times. Strong in piloting and combat class, bad at economics and languages. Aspires to become a mercenary like his father, and paws approximately once a week to pictures of his brother. Anyone else want me to read out what I have on them?"

"I got the food." Wolf walked back up, carrying an overloaded tray, "and even some extra. Sit down already, guys. Nice to see you all again, nice to meet you to the new faces. I'd shake your hands one by one but then we need new food." Laughter went around the table as everyone grabbed something to eat. "anyway, I think that among us, we have enough skills to start trying real missions, don't you agree?"

"I gotta see that" Storm replied, "You are all the kids of famous mercenaries and generals, but if you think that means you're ready for the reality of battle, you got another thing coming. Go ahead and try. Meanwhile I'm gonna do my work, and buy me a real ship, and not some thirteen in a dozen fighter either. I'm saving for a custom design."

"Wait... you're a real mercenary?" Wolf asked, curious.

"Yes, but I have so far been restricted to planet side missions, as I have neither a ship, nor the skills to pilot one, which is why I'm here."

Everyone around the table gaped at Storm, a kid their age and already a mercenary, it was hard to believe. In fact, Katt didn't. "If you're so tough." the pink feline said, "Then you won't mind a spar, will you?"

"Gun, blade, melee or free-form, miss Monroe?" Storm said, smiling widely, "It's not every day I get a challenge like this."

"I say we take this out to the laserquest range." Katt replied, grinning back, "and find out who's the better gunner."

"Why there, and not a real training area? Don't worry, all my laster weapons can be set to stun for live captures." Storm answered grabbing a rack of ribs, "I just need a quick bite first."

"I gotta see this." Fox told Ice, "I'll bet a twenty credits on Katt."

"Your loss, any more bets against my brother?" Ice asked, but the others shook their heads.

Bill quicly turned to a teacher, a gray old owl. "Is there a sparring area we can use to resolve a bet?"

"Ofcourse, Bill, training room one, go ahead." he said, smiling softly, "But if one of you enters the medical ward before school starts, it's your last unsipervised spar, for all of you."

They had another round of meats, and got up. They then snuck away as quietly as a group their size could, meaning everyone knew they'd left.

As they entered the building, they walked onto a long-stretched balcony overlooking several training areas. Katt chose a warehouse scenario for the fight, not noticing Storm's smile twisting to an evil grin. Choose your weapons." Storm said, opening his backpack and unwrapping a bundle of disassembled weapons. "I'll fight with these." and then he took off his jacket revealing a sword and a gun strapped to a belt that ran over his chest, as well as several types of grenades and a tactical knife. He went for a dail on the sword and the gun and set them to stun. "Can you find anything nice?" he asked Katt, who was purring like a kitty as she assembled an assault rifle and a close range sidearm.

"So how are we gonna do this?" Katt asked, smiling lightly, "get two to lead us in blindfolded and start on signal?"

"Sounds like a plan to me." Storm said, as Ice walked up, putting a blindfold and nose-plugs on him. "Are the nose plugs really needed?" the huge fox whined.

"Yes." Ice replied, "you and I both know you have mastered scent based navigation. Okay, here are the rules, you start on my go, and continue until one of you is paralyzed or surrenders. Good luck."

Wolf and fox were chosen by the group to guide the two into the maze of boxes, and each set off in another direction. Fox escorted Katt to the fer corner, While Wolf walked a patern that made him loose track of where he was before dropping storm somewhere. Hearing the wolf about to walk off, Storm called out, "you wanna hit path two on the left, then a right at the end of the pathway, and the stairs out should be in front of you."

Wolf growled to show his annoyance at not having gotten a blindfolded fox lost, but losing track of direction himself in the process, but he did have to admit the fox was right... after trying to find his way out for five minutes on his own.

Once he and Fox were both back up on the balcony, Ice called "GO!" and they immediately lost sight of Storm. Katt however walked through the maze in plain sight of the group, and they assumed for Storm too once he got sight of her.

Meanwhile, storm was using Katt's footsteps to navigate around her. The group on the balcony saw the desert fox sneak up on her, but kept their mouths shut, before breaking our into laughter as the cheeky fox dexided to pull a funny face before holding his gun at point blank range, and pulling the trigger. Katt would have collapsed on the spot had it not been for Storm catching her. "Still doubting I'm a mercenary?"

"Can you teach me, big guy?" she grinned.

Storm smiled back at her. "Ofcourse, milady. But I would have to consult my mentor wether I may."

"And a gentlemen too. Care to help me back to the balcony?" she asked, "I'm a little lame right now." and then she felt his grip on her change, as Storm tapped his feet together, before the direction of gravity seemd to change, as the fox walked up the wall like he was walking over the ground, back straight, tail up and wagging.


End file.
